Project:Chat/Logs/23 September 2017
23:26:09 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:26:13 aaw 23:26:17 well 23:26:20 im playing a game 23:26:48 and also L.LBE.E 23:26:52 is my new arch nemesis 23:27:50 www.kongregate.com/games/ketou/bosses 23:27:55 http://www.kongregate.com/games/ketou/bosses 23:41:30 nvm 23:42:01 STE.EM K7 is a pain in the ass on difficulties other than easy 23:42:50 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 00:08:15 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 00:08:26 hi 00:12:36 jdkghdfgjghgb 00:12:40 chat is ded lol 00:12:47 yep 00:13:16 diep.io/#D283C4DBBB3096E9C490AB 00:13:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 00:14:37 k 00:15:22 DO DO DO DO DO DO DODO DOO DOO DOO DOO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DODO DOO DOO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DODO DOO DOO DO DO DO DO DO DO DO doo do do doo do do doo DOO DO DO 00:15:27 argh 00:15:30 ARGH 00:15:31 GAH 00:15:38 laaaaaaaag 00:15:40 ;3; 00:15:43 http://www.kongregate.com/games/ketou/bosses 00:15:44 HERE 00:15:57 ok 00:16:10 PLAY IT 00:16:11 hehh 00:16:25 maybe later but I'm writing the link down 00:16:27 TELL ME HOW FAR YOU GET ON WHAT DIFFICULTY 00:16:39 k 00:18:06 based on your salt when you lose to a boss a ton of times I would love to see your reaction trying some certain bosses on hard mode 00:18:15 um 00:18:17 hm? 00:18:22 wait 00:18:31 you didnt even play the game yet... 00:18:39 yeh ik 00:18:43 but I'm just saying 00:18:49 trust me 00:19:07 k 00:19:45 you would rage too if you had to fight a big steampunk thing with lasers and drop bombs and in the second phase it DESTORYS THE GROUND and it is an instakill if you fall but 00:21:30 k 00:23:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:23:12 STE.EM K7 DOOOWWWWNNNNNN 00:23:15 YESSSSSSSS 00:23:28 I BEAT IT ON CHALLENGOING 00:23:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:24:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:24:46 k 00:24:56 gg on timing though 00:25:10 having a euphoric reaction when Ursuul come sin 00:25:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:25:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:26:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:26:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:26:28 also 00:26:35 the next boss is ez 00:26:38 TOX.Y 00:26:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:26:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:27:00 i big spider with a big cub that shoots toxic bubbles on its back 00:27:05 k 00:27:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:27:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:27:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:27:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:28:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:28:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:28:30 and the next boss is exiser 00:28:34 eziser* 00:28:39 iWROM 00:28:57 it is a big worm that chases yoiu around sometimes 00:29:16 and drops mines that aplit into 2 bullets in its second phase but stops chasing you 00:29:19 thats it 00:29:28 Z3 is a sniper. 00:29:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:29:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:30:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:30:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:31:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:31:22 k 00:31:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:32:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:32:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:32:15 and is now my least fav boss 00:32:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:32:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:33:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:33:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:33:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:33:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:34:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:34:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:34:13 lelk 00:34:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:34:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:35:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:35:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:35:27 nvm 00:35:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:35:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:36:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:36:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:37:55 giga guy 00:38:02 pretty much megaman 00:38:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:38:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:38:23 giga guy 2.0 is like the reg but with different abbiltiyes 00:38:36 bown-c is a bouncing gun on a shoe 00:39:34 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:39:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:39:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:39:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:40:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:40:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:40:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:40:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:41:00 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:41:02 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:41:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:41:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:42:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:42:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:42:29 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:42:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:43:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:43:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:43:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:43:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:43:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:43:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:44:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:44:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:45:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:45:05 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:45:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:45:19 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:45:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:45:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:46:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:46:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:47:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:47:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:48:10 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 00:48:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 00:48:29 bloody hell 00:49:02 HEMOTRON 5000 is the stuff of nightmares, its really annoying boss 00:49:17 and its the only boss in the game that even has a bit of gore involved 00:53:54 hey 00:53:56 HEY 00:53:58 TBOO 00:54:06 PLAY THE GAEM 00:54:07 NOW 00:54:13 OR ELSE 00:54:22 I WILL SICK IT ON YOUR MEMELANDIANS 00:54:53 pls 00:54:58 TBOO-Y 00:55:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:03:40 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 01:03:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 01:04:05 I can finally move my fking fingers 01:04:54 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:06:05 hi 01:06:08 aw bye 01:07:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:08:23 -!- Cyro0 has left Special:Chat 01:10:45 bye luigi 01:10:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:35:59 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 01:36:09 <101cooler> hi 01:36:38 hi 01:36:40 bored 01:36:48 also 01:36:49 hey 01:36:54 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 01:37:13 want to see a fun frusttraytingg gaem? 01:38:00 no? yes? 01:38:16 http://www.kongregate.com/games/ketou/bosses 01:48:00 pls 01:55:31 -!- 101cooler has joined Special:Chat 01:55:36 <101cooler> I did 01:55:42 <101cooler> can't pass 1st one 01:55:45 <101cooler> on starter 02:00:45 rip 02:04:02 <101cooler> ikr 02:04:30 <101cooler> if someone beats the final boss on deadly 02:04:38 <101cooler> THEY ARE THE GOD OF GAMES 02:04:56 <101cooler> do you have discord? 02:05:34 ye 02:05:40 and also 02:05:45 hydrosphere is ez 02:05:48 keep trying 02:05:54 you can doubloe jump 02:07:22 i have discord maybe 02:07:59 <101cooler> want to join my discord? 02:08:13 i guess 02:08:21 <101cooler> k 02:08:50 <101cooler> https://discord.gg/kQsrhP 02:08:54 but you have to AT LEAST beat Z3 on easy before you give up k? 02:09:04 they are the 7th boss 02:10:18 um 02:10:22 how do i discord? 02:32:07 also 02:32:16 HAVE YOU BEATEN IT YET!?! 02:32:19 also r00d 02:33:14 that was not nessciary 02:39:46 WORTH IT 02:40:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 02:43:46 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:43:54 Hi 02:45:10 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:45:14 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:45:44 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:46:06 <101cooler> hi 02:46:11 <101cooler> I have a discord 02:46:27 <101cooler> Boss is about to get banned on my discord 02:46:39 <101cooler> okay.... 02:49:45 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:49:52 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:50:21 hi 02:51:22 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:52:42 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:53:12 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:53:22 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:53:28 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:141460 02:53:30 kthxbyw 02:54:00 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:57:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:58:11 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:59:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:59:32 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 03:00:18 -!- 101cooler has left Special:Chat 03:00:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 03:01:07 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 03:01:37 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 03:08:56 rip 03:09:04 missed both Boss and Taco 03:12:40 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 03:12:49 -!- Teamerz has left Special:Chat 03:20:06 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 03:33:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 03:33:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 03:45:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 03:45:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 03:58:57 ozun ? 04:01:23 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 04:01:26 dead' 04:01:40 hi chap 04:01:44 not dead 04:01:46 empty 04:01:47 kek 04:01:50 hi Tidal 04:25:11 ...ded 04:26:53 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 05:01:53 so ozun 05:01:57 how's life 05:09:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 05:09:35 Hello... 05:10:56 hi 05:21:52 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 05:21:57 Heya 05:22:18 sup 05:22:29 i brb 05:22:35 Fanboys is gonna win 05:22:38 :D 05:24:48 thx 05:34:05 ... 05:46:31 So, uh. 05:46:35 Dead... 05:46:37 um... 05:46:59 Anyway, I'm making Voltage. 05:47:08 ok 05:47:15 Each boss has its own special crasher. 05:47:29 i'm gonna either finish up Iron Fort or make teh Seraph 05:47:42 Like Arsenal's crasher is called the Chain Crasher. 05:48:04 Voltage's crashers are called Lightning Crashers. 05:48:17 ok 05:58:24 Concept:Voltage 05:58:32 It's up now. 05:59:03 -!- Fmate2006 has joined Special:Chat 06:00:35 lol k 06:00:47 Hello. 06:10:58 hi 06:13:20 brb 06:24:29 rip chat 06:45:02 ik 07:39:05 AND WE'RE DED 07:39:31 can't be dead if we were never alive. 07:40:29 Okay daddy. 08:45:56 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 09:19:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 09:39:27 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:39:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:40:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:45:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:45:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:09:19 empty 10:14:02 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 10:15:37 hi 10:47:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:47:11 what's your FAQ? 10:47:21 (Frequently asked queestions) 10:47:30 uum 10:47:38 others asking me or me asking others? 10:47:40 no need for answers 10:47:42 anyoen 10:47:44 well 10:47:45 you 10:47:54 since theres noone with high intelligence other than you and me here 10:48:04 mate don't insult Ozun. 10:48:11 just a bot 10:48:13 still 10:48:14 FAQ? 10:48:20 again 10:48:43 frequently asked questions that others ask me or faq that i ask people? 10:48:53 that people ask you 10:48:55 ok 10:48:57 mine are 10:49:01 (top 3) 10:49:03 "Can you stop singing?" 10:49:07 Me: No. 10:49:30 "Can you stop whistling?! 10:49:35 ! 10:49:37 " 10:49:51 other than those 2, not much 10:49:58 1. What's your age? 10:49:58 2. (Response to a question that is: Can you code? with me responding yes) Sweet! Can you teach me C++ or HTML 10:50:03 and 3 10:50:23 3 is...? 10:50:28 3. Can you add this (some weird minecraft or shitty related thing like inventories or money or shit or crappy stuff) into HL:LR? 10:50:35 i hate it 10:50:39 people ask me that 10:50:41 eh. 10:50:43 no, i'm not bragging 10:50:48 its actually a coder's trouble 10:50:57 Half life gotta stay half life unless it's an easter egg. 10:51:12 CAN YOU ADD (CRAPPY SHIT FROM OTHER OUTDATED GAME WITH CRAPPY FANDOM) TO (YOUR THING) 10:51:15 ye 10:51:16 nah 10:51:19 hl is just not that kind 10:51:20 its not rpg 10:51:22 not sandbox 10:51:32 a question 10:51:32 its HALF LIFE 10:51:32 it's its own genre 10:51:48 does Half Life take place in the past, present or future? 10:51:51 of Shooter-Story-NoTutorial-TechAdvanced shit 10:51:53 well 10:51:53 i know nothing 10:51:57 HL1 is in the past 10:51:59 from now atleast 10:52:02 2 is... 10:52:06 in the 90's or 80's 10:52:10 kinda at the time it was made 10:52:11 and yours? 10:52:13 HL2 in the 2020's 10:52:26 mine is still in 2020's 10:52:29 ok 10:52:31 its after Half life episode 2 10:52:38 which is after hl2 episode 1 directly 10:52:39 *incoming easter egg request* 10:52:45 which is also after half life 2 directly 10:52:48 so at the same year 10:52:50 i mean 10:52:51 cmon 10:52:58 i guess 10:52:58 i know gordon made the game without food or shit 10:53:02 but not years 10:53:02 who? 10:53:03 i mean 10:53:07 the least his suit can do 10:53:15 is give him morphine and antidotes for neurotoxin 10:53:17 Gordon 10:53:22 the main protagonist of the hl series 10:53:25 there's blue shift 10:53:29 with his sidekick 10:53:40 ok. 10:53:42 barney (a security guard. not the weird ass kid dinosaur or whatev) 10:53:48 or Half life opposing force 10:53:52 "weird ass kid dinosaur" 10:53:53 with ONE of his enemies 10:53:57 accurate 10:54:00 Adrian Shepard 10:54:07 a HECU solider 10:54:13 or HL: Decay 10:54:17 basically coop Half life 10:54:39 cause in HL there are 2 missing H.E.V. suits *Basically super advanced hazmat suits* 10:54:44 and decay has 2 protagonists 10:54:45 with them 10:54:53 also they have different color hev suits 10:54:56 anyways 10:54:58 tidal 10:55:01 HL:LR 10:55:03 whats the easteregg 10:55:25 i could find the right chapter or time for it 10:55:26 just tell me 10:55:32 uhhh 10:55:38 like 10:55:41 are there boats in HLLR 10:55:45 well 10:55:46 only one 10:55:49 its the borealis 10:55:54 its one of the main chapters tho 10:56:00 what about it tidal? 10:56:23 well 10:56:26 more or a ship 10:56:28 but anyways 10:56:29 yes? 10:56:29 actually never mind 10:56:34 copyright 10:56:42 not in chat tho 10:57:18 lmao i have an idea 10:57:19 for one 10:57:27 if you wait too long near allies with no enemies 10:57:29 it should say 10:57:46 "Come on Gordon, a huge tidal wave is coming here" 10:57:48 eh 10:57:52 just thought i'd do it 10:57:53 for you 10:58:33 lol thx 11:00:05 by the way 11:00:10 i think i could make it happen 11:00:19 if humidity is 70% or more 11:00:23 the air is basically water 11:00:26 rendered as anyways 11:00:28 and behaves as 11:00:45 so i could make a far end raise to 9999999999% humidity to actually make a wave 11:00:52 and you could be a part of the story 11:00:55 as an easteregg 11:00:56 nice? 11:01:00 or slice? 11:02:55 lel nice 11:11:19 hey 11:11:19 idea 11:11:31 lets play ToeTacTic 11:11:33 basically 11:11:39 if you make 3 in a row 11:11:41 you lose 11:11:50 - - - 11:11:50 - - - 11:11:50 - - - 11:11:54 your move 11:12:30 ok 11:12:39 o - - 11:12:42 - - - 11:12:43 - - - 11:12:58 o x - 11:12:58 - - - 11:12:58 - - - 11:13:15 o x o 11:13:15 - - - 11:13:15 - - - 11:13:32 o x o 11:13:32 - - - 11:13:32 - - x 11:13:50 o x o 11:13:50 - - o 11:13:50 - - x 11:14:28 o x o 11:14:28 x - o 11:14:28 - - x 11:14:52 o x o 11:14:52 x - o 11:14:52 - o x 11:14:59 rip draw 11:15:03 tru 11:15:13 again! 11:15:15 you first 11:15:19 wait 11:15:21 i have an idea 11:15:23 ? 11:15:24 why not 11:15:26 PD 11:15:28 its fun 11:15:29 basically 11:15:34 we have 5 rounds 11:15:35 mk? 11:15:48 if you say: cooperate 11:15:52 and the other says the same 11:15:56 you get 2 points both 11:15:56 so 5 rounds of toetactic 11:16:02 if the other says defect 11:16:10 he gets 3 but you get 1 11:16:15 vice versa 11:16:18 and if both are defect 11:16:20 both 0 11:16:24 nah 11:16:26 its fun 11:16:34 we need timing 11:16:37 you have to come up with an algorithm 11:16:38 no 11:16:41 we need STRATEGIES 11:16:42 ok ROUND 1 11:16:50 3 11:16:52 2 11:16:54 1 11:17:01 who goes first 11:17:04 i say me 11:17:07 + 11:17:10 i mean 11:17:11 cooperate 11:17:13 yeah 11:17:14 cooperate 11:17:16 don't we go at the same time? 11:17:19 no 11:17:21 its in turns man 11:17:23 wait what 11:17:28 take this as a game 11:17:29 cooperate 11:17:35 ok 11:17:37 cooperate 11:17:41 cooperate 11:17:45 defect 11:17:49 defect 11:17:59 so i have 5 for now, you have 2 11:18:01 defect 11:18:04 e=defect 11:18:05 still same score 11:18:07 dammit 11:18:24 cooperate 11:18:26 5/5 11:18:27 defect 11:18:29 last digit is you 11:18:30 first is me 11:18:45 5/8 11:18:49 wait 11:19:15 ? 11:19:16 thats it! 11:19:18 ???? 11:19:18 you won man! 11:19:22 lol 11:19:23 now we have to reveal the strategies 11:19:27 yours? 11:19:30 you got the highest in 5 rounds 11:19:30 well 11:19:41 cooperate = + 11:19:45 defect = - 11:19:54 yes? 11:19:55 + until the other +es 2 times 11:20:02 then defect until the other defects 2 times 11:20:15 it exploits a very used and very good strategy 11:20:20 copycat/titfortat 11:20:23 that one just copies 11:20:35 after you defect 2 times 11:20:39 go back to cooperating 11:20:42 and the cycle repeats 11:20:47 Me: 11:20:48 yours? 11:20:51 seemed like grudger 11:20:56 yup 11:20:58 if one defects then forever defect 11:20:59 nice 11:21:06 lol 11:21:08 supreme defense 11:21:11 you didnt go straight for copycat like teamz 11:21:18 which i beat with my strategy 11:21:25 nah supreme defense would be forever defect 11:21:44 in 7 rounds with tit for tat 11:21:52 with the table of 11:21:57 - with - = 1 11:22:05 + with + = 2 11:22:15 + - = 0 3 and viceversa 11:22:17 i got 12 11:22:23 teamz got? 11:22:26 and copycat/titfortat got 9 11:22:29 ok 11:22:36 i would've won tho 11:22:40 odd rounds = more 11:22:42 even = same 11:22:43 never less 11:22:52 and forgiving copycat would be even more easy to exploit 11:22:58 it cooperates 11:23:02 if you defect twice 11:23:03 that's copykitten 11:23:05 yeah 11:23:06 kinda 11:23:16 you got this from ncase.me? 11:23:21 ye 11:23:22 or wut 11:23:23 nice 11:23:25 you linked it to me 11:23:25 i go there too 11:23:27 nice to interact 11:23:28 oh 11:23:29 lol 11:23:33 still 11:23:40 i did it with an ai 11:23:41 i won 11:23:41 imma try to get a game online 11:23:42 against it 11:23:48 ooh nice 11:23:50 can we both play 11:23:57 you are on compuyter right 11:23:59 computer* 11:24:00 ya 11:24:21 is it weird i can erase pencil with my index finger? 11:24:32 http://www.kongregate.com/games/DJamieson/infected 11:24:32 lemme try to get multiplayer 11:24:45 and i guess not 11:25:44 mate are you in the link 11:26:18 or do you need to play tutorial first 11:26:34 so like chess 11:26:37 i am in link 11:26:38 kinds 11:26:41 i just got to main menu 11:26:41 kinda* 11:27:09 eh play campaign level 1 first to get how it works 11:27:56 i get it 11:28:00 its like a chess 11:28:01 i like it 11:28:03 its interesting 11:28:04 ok 11:28:15 so can you multiplayer 11:29:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:30:39 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:30:49 hi 11:30:57 Hey. 11:31:02 I kinda got into LoL. 11:32:08 ... 11:32:13 eh. 11:41:17 rip 11:41:19 you got salted 11:41:21 anyways 11:41:25 idk tidal 11:41:29 i'm at level 6 for now 11:44:34 ok 11:44:37 nice 11:44:53 i brb dinner 11:48:45 k 11:48:51 damn 11:48:55 just lost 11:48:57 cant win 11:51:14 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 11:51:49 back 11:51:50 hi pip 11:51:53 Ice 11:51:56 which level? 11:51:57 Heya 11:52:50 Hello. 11:54:27 Won't hurt to try to break Arsenal/Coal Mine/Detonator's WR. 11:54:44 go on 11:54:49 do your best 11:55:38 i left to custom levels 11:55:38 sry 11:55:43 hey coolest 11:56:49 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 11:56:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:56:52 ok 11:57:02 is there online multiplayer option 12:00:10 It's not like Detonator's WR is double my score. 12:01:42 hey 12:01:46 hi 12:01:58 room 84424 12:02:03 pass: DOD 12:02:15 ok 12:09:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:09:51 hey 12:09:52 sorry 12:09:57 accidentally closed all tabs 12:10:00 can i friend you? cause it seems you're on kong too 12:10:00 oh 12:10:07 i am on kong 12:10:19 you are? 12:10:32 ya 12:10:37 long time man 12:11:07 can you send me another room id again 12:11:35 wait 12:11:40 searching other multi games 12:11:43 i knew a great one 12:11:51 its sadly discontinued and doesnt wrok anymore 12:11:54 it's named Creation 12:11:56 eh 12:11:57 if you look at it 12:12:00 by jiggmin 12:12:02 a dead user here 12:12:03 as in 12:12:07 not making anything 12:12:08 his stuff broke 12:12:26 i know a really great multiplayer game that unfortunately discontinued on 18th of September 12:12:38 it's chinese 12:12:41 loved it 12:13:29 ... 12:14:57 hooh 12:15:14 ? 12:15:36 MPH! 12:15:56 What's so exciting about meters per hour? 12:16:14 nothing. 12:16:36 So... 12:16:44 There's the new iPhone X. 12:16:56 not interested 12:17:00 what about it 12:17:14 oh god not apple 12:17:17 i dont like apple 12:17:26 http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/User:IceTudor 12:17:26 oy 12:17:30 I don't really like the idea of releasing the X while releasing the 8 12:17:31 added a bit 12:17:35 enig 12:17:38 say that to microsoft 12:17:40 they skipped 9 too 12:17:44 yeah. 12:17:53 glad they didnt name it XxWindowsMinecraftxX 12:17:55 for fucks sake 12:17:59 But they didn't release them at the same time. 12:18:03 oh 12:18:05 what 12:18:07 apple why 12:18:10 so listen 12:18:16 8, 8 with addons, 10 12:18:20 sound fucking familliar? 12:18:23 no 12:18:24 maybe. 12:18:28 Win 8, Win 8.1, Win 10 12:18:37 yeah. 12:18:39 lol 12:18:45 true fucking rivals 12:18:48 like pepsi and cola 12:18:53 7up, Sprite 12:18:56 Mirinda, Fanta 12:18:57 wait 12:19:01 does anyone even drink mirinda 12:19:03 besidesme? 12:19:05 its good tho 12:19:11 never heard of it. 12:19:15 i dont like neither pepsi and cola, the main drinks 12:19:16 though 12:19:25 7up is a fancier and better sprite 12:19:25 i dislike all soft drinks 12:19:30 oh rip 12:19:34 its a soda tho 12:19:35 anyways 12:19:38 tidal 12:19:39 mirinda? 12:19:41 ? 12:19:41 you make like socata 12:19:42 though 12:19:44 It kinda tastes okay. 12:19:48 its a romanian soft drink 12:19:50 its natural 12:19:52 and also great 12:19:54 healthy and shit 12:19:56 elderberry juice 12:19:58 and delicious 12:19:58 you told me 12:19:59 yes 12:19:59 well 12:20:03 from the elderberry flower 12:20:07 so more of a flower tea 12:20:09 eh 12:20:13 whatevs 12:20:18 still though 12:20:21 might try to get my hands on some 12:20:23 you can make it easily 12:20:36 just put elderberry flowers into a jar filled with water 12:20:40 wait a few months 12:20:42 then take it out 12:20:44 if it tastes great 12:20:46 it's done! 12:20:52 OH NO. 12:20:52 its served cold normally 12:20:54 NO NO. 12:20:58 elder isn't common in hong kong 12:20:59 there's a channel for 12:20:59 ? 12:21:00 what enig? 12:21:03 Furry 12:21:04 ASMR 12:21:08 dafuq 12:21:10 *vomit* 12:21:11 *rolls eyes* 12:21:14 and why no to you?? 12:21:15 people 12:21:15 no from us 12:21:17 why to you 12:21:19 you're a furry 12:21:23 we arent 12:21:25 It's just disgusting. 12:21:30 glad you didnt say fidget spinner 12:21:30 on tv 12:21:33 god 12:21:37 i've lost HOPE in humanity 12:21:37 and dab 12:21:39 says you enig 12:21:42 *rolls eyes* 12:21:50 there's a planed fidget spinner movie. 12:21:52 here's a list of trends before, now, future, and way before 12:21:53 ikr 12:21:59 WTF 12:22:01 Memes, good shit and stuff 12:22:02 371 subs 12:22:05 *eyes roll into back of head* 12:22:13 emojis and stuff for girls 12:22:15 ... 12:22:25 fidget spinners, dab, boss baby and all that horrorible shit 12:22:32 robots having sex, 12:22:36 I cringed so hard when I saw that channel. 12:22:41 futuristic black hole fidget spinners 12:22:46 you get it? 12:22:50 trends got worse 12:22:51 yeah. 12:22:51 well 12:22:52 OH 12:22:52 says me 12:22:55 GALLIUM FIDGET SPINNER 12:22:55 ............................ 12:22:58 who visits 9gag daily 12:23:00 aka 12:23:00 not me 12:23:05 not a 9gagger 12:23:11 the 4chan with even darker and funnier content 12:23:13 by darker and funnier 12:23:15 i mean toghether 12:23:23 *i have a soul darker than a black hole* 12:23:40 9gag better than 4chan 12:23:43 wait i just realised 12:23:49 what 12:23:55 4chan = fourtune = fortune, you might find good shit 12:24:00 9gag = gag 9 fucking times 12:24:04 actually not really 12:24:05 tidal 12:24:07 did you know 12:24:10 ? 12:24:16 9gag was invented by people from hong kong 12:24:21 oh really 12:24:22 I've taken that furry sh*t out of my mind now. 12:24:23 i dont know if that puts you to shame or something 12:24:24 eh 12:24:27 9 = gau 12:24:28 it kinda does 12:24:29 Gau Gag 12:24:35 basically it translates to 12:24:38 (as i've heard) 12:24:46 Make Funny shit 12:24:50 no. 12:24:52 or somewhat like that 12:24:53 eh 12:24:54 anyways 12:24:58 tidal 12:25:00 ? 12:25:11 http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Gluon_Gun 12:25:16 this is the gluon gun i keep talking about 12:25:40 eh 12:25:56 Oh. 12:26:00 Never played HL. 12:26:06 I also don't have it. 12:26:28 ^ 12:26:33 so... 12:26:41 Bejeweled Discord is ded 12:26:47 for weeks now. 12:27:25 hooray kill discord 12:27:26 all of it 12:27:27 ALL OF IT 12:28:14 meh 12:28:17 I'm fine with it. 12:28:23 http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Tau_Cannon 12:28:23 as long as the staff are actually good. 12:28:25 dis too is nice 12:30:16 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Concept:Voltage 12:30:55 Strong against: Ramming builds, non-ramming builds 12:30:55 might want to fix that 12:31:54 meh 12:31:57 I might fix that later 12:32:03 I made that when I woke up 12:33:20 so, what now? 12:33:36 idk 12:38:27 ... 12:39:49 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 12:40:02 hi temz 12:40:03 brb 12:40:05 hi. 12:40:08 closing chrome 12:41:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:41:13 back 12:41:19 had to close chrome for an install 12:42:31 ok 12:46:06 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 12:47:01 GAH! 12:47:29 This game keeps telling me to download Adobe Flash Player even when i DID ALREADY 12:53:40 update it 12:53:43 then 12:53:52 ok 12:54:36 uggh it's the newest 13:03:18 oh 13:22:26 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 13:23:37 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:24:26 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:29:55 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:29:56 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:33:20 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:33:21 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:33:51 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:33:54 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:11 woke up to the sound of yelling 2 hours ago 13:34:13 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:34:18 Hi 13:34:21 :) 13:34:43 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:34:44 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:35:17 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 13:35:23 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 13:36:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:36:21 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 13:36:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:36:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:37:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:37:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:38:20 -!- QUEEN AYSHA has joined Special:Chat 13:39:06 ... 13:39:08 so ded 13:39:13 dammit missed taco 13:41:44 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:41:46 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:43:02 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:43:03 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:45:15 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:45:21 -!- Emen383 has joined Special:Chat 13:46:40 -!- Emen383 has left Special:Chat 13:47:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:47:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:48:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:48:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:49:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:56:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 13:56:53 Freaking sector 48 boss 13:56:56 Ugh 13:57:07 ? 13:57:08 hi 13:57:24 Don't ask 13:57:36 Hey Tidal 13:57:38 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:57:46 I found a thing 13:57:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:58:19 (To kill memelandians) 13:58:33 That I built a long time ago 13:58:44 (That I'm going to use to kill memelandians) 13:58:46 And 13:58:49 Shut up 13:58:55 ... 13:59:52 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:05 BOSS is going nuts? 14:00:05 Well 14:00:10 Maybe 14:00:12 Hi 14:00:18 Memelandians have the power of memes 14:00:25 And are stupid 14:00:27 Like Sanic 14:00:34 hi AC 14:00:35 Sanic is also stupid 14:00:36 It's faster than light 14:00:45 It will kill you 14:00:45 hi 14:00:46 AC 14:00:48 It won't 14:01:02 teh fanboys are winning :D 14:01:09 oh really? 14:01:11 Yay 14:01:12 Well 14:01:43 I found a thing just now that I made a while ago 14:02:08 I don't think I'm going to use it against the memelandians or anyone on second thought 14:02:13 I'll just leave it alone 14:03:19 Okay? 14:03:20 Yeah 14:03:26 Leave the memelandians alone 14:04:09 Do you want to see it? 14:04:16 See what? 14:04:24 The thing I made...? 14:04:32 Well 14:04:33 please 14:04:36 Just 14:04:38 Don't use it 14:04:41 Actually yeah 14:04:41 Or else... 14:04:45 I won't 14:04:51 oh 14:04:52 good 14:05:05 Not because I'm scared of the consequences but it kinda scares me a bit 14:05:19 If you ever use it.. 14:05:23 We'll use it against you 14:05:42 I'll show you it 14:05:47 Okay 14:07:03 (is it here?) 14:07:03 *a huge metal 4 legged almost spider looking thing, with a large tank with a heart symbol and 2 red eyes and a lot of guns, and some things that look like large start squirt guns on it, it also has a net thing hanging out of a hatch on the bottom of it* 14:07:20 Mhh... 14:07:27 The HEMOTRON 6000 14:07:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:07:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:07:40 You know what hemo means right? 14:07:43 That's alot of wasted matter on decorations... 14:07:53 Those aren't decorations 14:08:07 Hemo means blood I think 14:08:11 *Notes* 14:08:13 Thanks 14:08:16 I'm pretty sure yeah 14:08:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:08:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:08:23 Also 14:08:34 I would advise not trying to use it against me 14:08:40 Why? 14:08:45 Or else everybody would think you are a monster 14:08:56 Because of what it's weapons are 14:09:03 And what it's ammo is 14:09:07 Hey, BOSS, you have some talents on building weapons 14:09:15 Thanks 14:09:18 (what is going on) 14:09:19 Hey... 14:09:29 You know... 14:09:33 ? 14:09:34 I may have an idea 14:09:40 BOSS 14:09:46 What? 14:09:47 I have a deal with you 14:09:56 What? 14:10:24 *the Hemotron is moving slightly* 14:10:42 You'll be able to defeat any kind of species from another universe 14:10:43 BUT 14:10:54 You have to build machines for us 14:10:58 Deal? 14:11:03 Explain the f9rst bit 14:11:06 First 14:11:09 Mhh... 14:11:18 You will have access to most machines 14:11:30 Mostly the univers transporters 14:11:36 I'll think about it 14:11:46 Just don't touch the Hemotron while I'm gone 14:11:49 Please. 14:11:50 Sure 14:11:51 Or 14:12:03 Or else. 14:12:09 *vanishes* 14:12:32 *Works on machines* 14:12:41 *Looks at the Hemotron* 14:12:46 Mhhh... 14:12:59 *Continue working on other machines* 14:13:19 *the Hemotransfer turns to look at AC* 14:13:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:13:23 *fak* 14:13:30 *Hemotron* 14:13:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:13:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:13:50 *Hemotron Hemotron Hemotron Hemotron Hemotron * 14:14:01 *there now autocorrect will remember it* 14:14:06 (at least it wan't homotron) 14:14:18 (Tidal o_o) 14:14:22 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:14:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:14:39 s (would temz make that?) 14:14:41 (ok no bad joke) 14:14:45 (temz would) 14:14:57 (yeah) 14:15:16 *Looks at the machine I'm working on( 14:15:17 *it slowly moves towards AC* 14:15:24 *Looks at the Hemotron* 14:15:27 ? 14:15:36 *it looks down at AC* 14:15:42 Um... 14:15:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:15:47 Hello? 14:15:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:16:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:16:23 *it turns around and stays still* 14:16:35 *reappears* 14:16:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:16:46 Ice considered the deal and I think 14:17:02 Ice? 14:17:05 I 14:17:06 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:17:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:17:14 (oh lol) 14:17:16 (Autocorrect is trying to kill me) 14:17:30 (Autocorrect FTW) 14:17:30 (lel) 14:17:37 (i don't use autocorrect) 14:17:43 (Me neither) 14:17:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:17:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:18:12 So 14:18:31 What do you mean by build machines for you? 14:18:39 Well 14:18:42 Y 14:18:46 Basically 14:18:53 You will be working for us 14:19:03 Well 14:19:07 Fine 14:19:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:19:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:19:19 *Shows a contract* 14:19:24 Manipulate a pen 14:19:25 *the Hemotron suddenly leaps away* 14:19:34 Uhmmmm not RIGHT NOW! 14:19:41 *chases after it* 14:19:44 mhh? 14:19:49 Do you need help? 14:19:51 Could I have a little help here!? 14:19:55 Sure 14:19:55 Yes! 14:20:07 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:20:08 *Runs at the Hemotron with special shoes* 14:20:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:20:27 *it looks down at AC and tries to catch them in the net* 14:20:31 DO NOT GET CAUGHT 14:20:34 *Stops* 14:20:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:20:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:20:50 Phew 14:20:52 *it goes to stab AC with one of its legs* 14:21:06 Ouch! 14:21:25 *it pins them to the ground* 14:21:32 Ugh 14:21:36 Help, BOSS 14:21:59 It's your chance to catch him! 14:22:17 *zips over, becomes physical for a moment and slams into one of its legs, knocking it over and freeing AC* 14:22:26 Phew! 14:22:28 Thanks! 14:22:28 *it is unable to get upright* 14:22:37 No problem...? 14:22:47 Can you turn this machine off? 14:22:57 I can try to fix it 14:23:18 I can't 14:23:24 Mhh... 14:23:38 *it manages to get up right* 14:23:41 Fak 14:24:07 Does this machine work with energy? 14:24:20 What do you mean! 14:24:21 ?* 14:24:27 Because, I have a machine that blocks energy 14:24:33 turning him off temporarly 14:24:42 Um 14:24:43 Maybe 14:24:47 And it's an it 14:24:57 I know 14:25:31 *Blocks Hemotron's energy* 14:25:49 There, he should calm down 14:26:13 *the hemotron shuts down* 14:26:30 Don't worry, it's only temporarly 14:26:44 Mhm 14:26:48 I can always unblock his power 14:27:03 Now 14:27:03 *it turns back on* 14:27:11 ! 14:27:19 Ugh... 14:27:39 Did you make an emergency power source? 14:27:43 *the heart symbol is actually a see through material, there is red liquid sensible sloshing around behind it* 14:27:53 *visible*** 14:27:58 Uhm 14:28:01 Uh 14:28:10 You made that machine, right? 14:28:10 It's powered by what it's named after 14:28:13 Yes 14:28:17 good 14:28:21 Then you must know how it works 14:28:29 I'm not familiar with that kind of energy 14:28:34 It's powered by what it is named after. 14:28:50 So... 14:28:50 Do you know WHAT THAT MEANS? 14:29:05 Not sure about it 14:29:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:29:19 Blood. 14:29:22 Oh 14:29:23 right 14:29:28 Blood... 14:29:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:29:32 Umm 14:29:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:29:48 How can you use blood as power? 14:29:51 Do you convert it? 14:30:00 I can't tell you 14:30:16 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:30:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:30:22 Also 14:30:42 Want to know why you don't want to get caught in that net? 14:30:57 Is it... 14:31:09 an electricity net? 14:31:12 Or something like that? 14:31:22 No 14:32:11 It takes you up into the machine, and basicly liquefies you and uses your blood either as ammo or as a power source 14:32:14 So yeah 14:32:30 Oh 14:32:39 Bloody hell 14:32:43 Why did you make this? 14:33:09 Stupid pun. 14:33:15 And I don't know 14:33:24 Mh 14:33:25 It was supposed to scare the enemies and 14:33:31 I don't know 14:33:31 Well 14:33:39 Why didn't you add an off switch? 14:34:07 -!- HellNinja has joined Special:Chat 14:34:39 My plan was to leave it in enemy territory and I didn't want it being turned off while it was fighting now did I? 14:34:54 Well 14:34:57 A remote control 14:35:04 That's what I mean 14:35:31 I don't know 14:35:35 Well 14:35:42 Anyways 14:36:14 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:36:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:36:21 ? 14:36:40 What now? 14:37:31 *the hemotron has ran off* 14:37:33 Shit 14:37:38 Well 14:37:43 I'm not stopping the 14:37:45 It 14:38:05 "It" 14:38:07 Hemotron? 14:38:21 *a large pillar of blood is visible shooting up in the distance* 14:38:29 Yes... 14:38:34 Uhh 14:39:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:39:22 ... 14:39:23 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:39:45 Why didn't you use a re-usable source of energy? 14:39:50 Like solar energy? 14:39:58 Because 14:40:04 Blood was scarier 14:40:18 *giggle* 14:40:22 okay then 14:40:30 And solartron isn't going to send anyone running 14:40:42 Except maybe plant people or something 14:40:47 Well 14:40:48 (Heliotron?) 14:41:02 (?) 14:41:02 Atleast, he won't run out of energy easily 14:41:08 Yeah 14:41:14 Also 14:41:18 (or Apollotron) 14:41:27 *meanwhile* 14:41:27 It is kinda... harvesting fuel in the distance 14:41:37 *a person finds the hemotron* 14:41:45 Hello. 14:41:49 *it looks down at them* 14:42:04 Such a magnificent creation. 14:42:07 *and goes to catch them in the sticky net* 14:42:22 *jumps away* 14:42:45 Magnificient creation, you say? 14:42:46 Pffft 14:43:02 It doesn't even use a re-usable full 14:43:14 *fuel 14:43:29 Yes, i know 14:43:46 That is why it is inferior to my own creation 14:43:47 *it catches a memelandian in the net* 14:43:50 Behold. 14:43:56 BOSS 14:44:02 What?! 14:44:05 So...? 14:44:08 about the deal 14:44:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:44:47 *a large mechanical machine, with 6 insectoid legs, 2 large gas tanks and a long barrel enters 14:44:50 Behold. 14:44:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:44:57 gas tanks?? 14:44:59 The Deoxygeninator. 14:45:15 Guess what it does. 14:45:17 *the net retracts, taking the memelandian with it into the main large tank part, and the blood in the tank rises slightly* 14:45:19 What? 14:45:29 It removes oxygen or something? 14:45:33 Yes. 14:45:41 Useless 14:45:49 Not just oxygen 14:45:56 Huh? 14:45:57 *the hemotron fires a laser at it* 14:46:06 Named the Deoxygeninator in particular because... 14:46:27 *Mirror the laser* 14:46:28 because most lifeforms on this planet rely on oxygen to breathe. 14:46:38 Well 14:46:44 It's a common source 14:46:47 that's why 14:46:54 *the hemotron dashes at the Deoxygeninator* 14:47:14 *The Deoxygeninator promptly removes all blood from teh Hemotron* 14:47:24 It can just about remove anything. 14:47:32 Oh! 14:47:39 So, it's basically a vaccum? 14:47:49 Yep. 14:48:03 I see 14:48:19 *the hemotron shakes and sputters but slams into the Deoxygeninator at full speed* 14:48:27 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:48:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:48:40 *the Deoxygeninator gets knocked over* 14:49:07 *it promptly rightens itself* 14:49:12 *the hemotron fires all of its lasers at it and stabs it repeatedly with its legs* 14:49:38 *The Deoxygeninator removes all the metal* 14:50:03 *but then breaks down due to over-vacuuming* 14:50:15 *nothing happens to the hemotron* 14:50:36 *it continues to smash the deoxygenator* 14:50:53 *like smash as in jumping on top of it* 14:51:02 *The Deoxygeninator promptly self destructs, destroying itself and destroying part of the Hemotron as well* 14:51:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:51:10 ... 14:51:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:51:55 *the hemotron Falls backwards, unable to right itself* 14:52:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:52:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:52:24 ..mk... 14:52:28 *taking notes* 14:52:33 *Taking notes* 14:52:41 Just like me! 14:52:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:53:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:53:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:53:27 Hemotron: *insert Morse code here* 14:53:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:53:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:54:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:54:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:54:33 http://www.unit-conversion.info/texttools/convert-text-to-binary/ 14:54:40 (there) 14:54:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 14:56:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:56:17 Hemotron: ... --- ... ... --- ... ... --- ... 14:56:26 *the man disappears* 14:57:36 *it manages to get up, but Falls forwards* 14:59:40 Hm 14:59:41 Um 15:01:06 What are you gonna do now? 15:01:39 Will it attack me if I help it get back up? 15:01:46 It might 15:03:08 Hm.... 15:03:16 I don't think it will 15:03:35 *Helps Hemotron get back up prudently* 15:04:35 *it doesn't fall, and is still* 15:04:46 *backs up* 15:05:57 *it looks at SC* 15:06:00 *AC* 15:06:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:08:00 bback 15:08:01 bored 15:08:11 Hello 15:08:17 (Hello) 15:08:22 *the hemotron looks at ice* 15:08:51 there's this rp-ish thing going on 15:09:07 i'm not part of it 15:09:19 (It isa huge metal 4 legged almost spider looking thing, with a large tank with a heart symbol and 2 red eyes and a lot of guns, and some things that look like large start squirt guns on it, it also has a net thing hanging out of a hatch on the bottom of it) 15:09:30 (I thought you were part of it) 15:09:40 (Me too) 15:10:10 (i left) 15:10:17 (mk) 15:10:27 (Continue rp?) 15:10:39 (i'm more randomly pops in than anything) 15:10:44 (okay) 15:11:08 Hmm 15:11:11 What now? 15:11:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:11:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:11:56 You could... 15:12:00 Accept the deal 15:12:07 And start doing inventions 15:12:22 Fine 15:12:31 Actually 15:12:40 Alright, Sign this contract 15:12:45 I don't like being forced to do things 15:12:54 You won't be forced 15:12:59 You will be given tasks 15:13:18 And you will get surprises everytime you finish a task 15:13:22 And when I mean tasks 15:13:32 I mean like working inventions 15:13:39 Fine 15:13:56 sign this contract* 15:14:03 *shows a contract* 15:14:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:14:47 *creates a pen, signs it, and reabsorbs the pen* 15:14:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:14:54 Alright! 15:15:17 *Puts the contract somewhere* 15:15:23 ... 15:15:25 Now, you have the right to have your own lab! 15:15:33 Just for yourself 15:16:04 ooh 15:16:12 *signs contract somehow* 15:16:15 Not you, IceTudor 15:16:17 yoy 15:16:17 plox 15:16:24 jk 15:16:25 It doesn't involve you 15:16:38 *goes to own lab (that i had before)* 15:16:41 I don't need a lab 15:16:48 Uh 15:16:49 BOSs 15:16:59 *BOSS 15:17:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:17:06 I know that 15:17:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:17:13 But, in your own lab... 15:17:28 You will be able to be alone 15:17:33 No one will disturb you 15:17:40 in your own lab 15:17:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:17:48 Nevermind 15:17:49 *invents mellezhium tanning bulb* 15:17:50 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:17:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:17:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:17:52 What now? 15:17:53 here it is! 15:17:56 The mellezhium tanning bulb! 15:18:07 *warning, will vaporise you* 15:18:11 Ice 15:18:15 Just 15:18:17 ye 15:18:20 We don't care 15:18:21 let me in rp then 15:18:22 Sorry 15:19:14 Anyways 15:19:19 BOSS 15:19:23 lemme in rp 15:19:28 Your lab is in construction 15:19:32 (You are in the rp now) 15:19:40 (Yeah) 15:19:43 I don't NEED A LAB! 15:19:56 I technicaly almost already have one 15:19:57 Where do you build? 15:20:10 In the junkyard? *giggle* 15:20:12 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:20:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:20:50 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 15:20:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:20:58 Asshole. 15:21:02 Of course not 15:21:10 I was joking 15:21:17 wow 15:21:41 Anywaysw 15:21:44 *Anyways 15:21:52 If you have your own lab 15:21:56 Then, fine 15:22:03 *already have 15:22:17 Just 15:22:19 I may have a pocket dimension 15:22:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:22:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:22:36 A pocket dimension, huh? 15:22:41 You're equipped 15:22:45 That's for sure 15:23:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:23:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:24:03 Uh huh 15:24:16 Well 15:24:58 What now? 15:25:39 Do you mind having a teleporter to your pocket dimension inside the establishement? 15:26:12 Um 15:26:16 Well 15:26:35 Why? 15:26:52 Because it would be a shortcut to the lab 15:27:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:27:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:27:16 Remember that you'll have to work here 15:28:00 You can get there easily 15:28:09 Oh? 15:28:16 *Notes* 15:28:18 Got it 15:29:16 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:30:32 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:30:41 What now? 15:30:55 Well 15:31:06 Here's your task sheet 15:31:10 *Gives a task sheet* 15:31:20 Here! 15:31:26 You have to work on these machines! 15:32:14 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 15:32:15 (What machines does boss have to build?) 15:32:27 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:32:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:35:09 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:35:15 BOSS? 15:35:27 he left 15:35:56 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:36:09 (ANSWER ME) 15:36:23 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 15:36:26 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:26 (He has to build a machine that guards the establishement) 15:36:29 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 15:36:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 15:36:47 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 15:36:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:37:00 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 15:50:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 15:50:08 What is this supposed to do? 15:50:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:51:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:51:42 hi 15:51:54 *releases more water onto the sphere, and more, and more, until it is about twice as tall as AC* 15:52:05 What...? 15:52:06 It would well 15:52:33 Like 15:52:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 15:52:37 "We could not contact Chat's backend to get a valid roomId" 15:52:43 anyone crashed?? 15:52:49 How will this guard the establishement? 15:52:54 oh 15:52:55 (Yeah I did) 15:53:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:53:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:53:10 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 15:53:17 *invents a special device* 15:53:18 here ac 15:53:22 this is a guard device 15:53:25 Trap anything that would be a threat to the establishment, not killing them, just trapping them 15:53:39 Mhh... 15:53:40 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 15:53:48 *puts devices outside* 15:53:51 *puts test dummy* 15:53:54 Ice 15:53:56 Just 15:54:02 *devices spray neurotoxin upon test dummy* 15:54:03 perfect 15:54:06 Everything's under controll 15:54:07 and also 15:54:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:54:09 wot i want to enter the rp thoo 15:54:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:54:12 We're not brutal persons 15:54:25 Except for BOSS 15:54:37 But, even then, he didn't make something that hurts 15:54:40 Which is perfect 15:54:47 BOSS 15:54:52 Mhh 15:54:58 What kind of substance it uses? 15:55:29 Well 15:55:39 It uses a substances that we'll 15:55:47 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:56:01 Makes the water very viscous and other effects 15:56:13 I see 15:57:08 That will work greatly with the detection system 15:57:35 Okay 15:57:38 Alright 15:57:49 Do you have copies of your ball thingy? 15:58:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:58:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:59:12 Oh wait... 15:59:16 I have an idea 15:59:54 What is it? 16:00:05 "Makes the water very viscous and other effects" 16:00:06 You should make a robot that shoots out that substance 16:00:08 so cleansing gel 16:00:10 i created that lmao 16:00:14 Ice 16:00:17 We don't care 16:00:18 woottt 16:00:28 i just want to join 16:00:30 jesus 16:00:41 You can 16:00:49 Go back to your "suffering" and it will become "Ice & suffering" 16:00:53 hehe 16:01:09 nu 16:01:13 i want to create shit too 16:01:23 i have a non-hurting but very efficient guarding device 16:01:26 the stripper 16:01:32 ._. 16:01:36 no not strip club 16:01:37 i mean 16:01:42 Oh okay 16:01:43 a thing that strips you of weapons and shit 16:01:51 levitates them and preserves them 16:01:53 The name is not appropriate, doh 16:01:56 fine 16:01:58 MINE IS BETTER 16:01:59 Weapon Stripper 16:02:06 .____. 16:02:11 Still not appropriate 16:02:23 Just don't add "Stripper" in the name 16:02:29 The Harm Neutralizer 16:02:39 MINE IS BETTER 16:02:55 Anyways 16:03:18 Ice 16:03:24 You didn't make everything 16:03:35 You just pretend you did 16:04:15 discord keeps dying on meh 16:04:15 Yeah 16:04:23 What now? 16:04:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:04:51 Well 16:04:59 Work on a robot that can shoot that substance 16:05:11 And he has to roam around the establishement 16:05:17 Well 16:05:22 Okay 16:05:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:06:00 *teleports away, comes back 10 mins later with a large tank thing* 16:06:11 can i do shit too? 16:06:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:06:17 IceTudor 16:06:18 i would like to guard your facility 16:06:20 wot 16:06:30 You're the kind of guy that would kill 16:06:36 and we don't want that here 16:06:39 Also 16:06:45 We don't want to pay for a guard 16:06:46 sorry 16:07:08 *the tank is about the same size as the sphere* 16:07:20 It fires globs of the material 16:07:37 Cool 16:07:41 It has very precise aim 16:07:45 Great 16:07:47 Now 16:08:04 Did you program it to not hit workers here? 16:08:13 and to roam around the establishement? 16:08:20 Yes 16:08:25 I have done that 16:08:27 Great 16:08:33 To both 16:08:39 What next? 16:08:49 Have you made a remote control on/off switch? 16:09:15 We don't want to make the same mistake twice, do we? 16:09:31 *gives two controller things* 16:09:38 Great 16:09:47 Can I set a password on it? 16:10:08 Sure 16:10:18 *Sets a password* 16:10:19 Great 16:10:24 I never forget that password 16:10:33 Anyways 16:10:42 can you test it? 16:10:52 On a crash test dummy? 16:10:58 Okay 16:11:03 After that, I will give you a reward 16:11:24 *brings a crash test dummy into the test chamber* 16:11:55 *the tank fires a global of the gel at it, knocking it backwards and sticking it to the wall* 16:12:01 *glob* 16:12:17 *the sphere rolls over and Traps the dummy inside of it* 16:12:23 Great! 16:12:35 Now, for your reward... 16:13:24 *Shows a machine* 16:13:30 ? 16:13:34 Type an ID of an universe 16:13:37 And go in it 16:13:47 You will be able to do ANYTHING in it 16:13:52 in the different universe 16:13:55 that you choose 16:13:56 But 16:14:01 Only for 30 minutes 16:14:19 Go! 16:15:44 Whabutwhyhuh!? 16:16:00 Are you confused? 16:17:42 Kinda 16:17:47 I mean why though? 16:17:56 It's your reward for helping 16:18:18 You have the rights to be free in a different universe 16:18:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:18:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:20:01 I'm fine 16:20:07 Oh? 16:20:08 Okay 16:20:15 If you ever want to 16:20:17 You can come anytime 16:20:38 Everytime you help 16:21:17 Uh Huh 16:21:52 It's a way to pay you 16:21:53 Anyways 16:21:58 It's lunch time 16:22:03 I'll go eat 16:22:12 *Goes in the cafeteria* 16:22:22 Stay good! 16:22:25 *floats in place, silent* 16:26:09 ... 16:28:28 Hm 16:28:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:28:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:30:03 Argh 16:30:25 I'm back 16:30:45 Okay 16:30:59 Now... 16:31:06 I have another task for you 16:31:16 And, it's not about inventions 16:31:32 You just have to clean the establishement 16:31:53 OR 16:32:00 You could make a machine that cleans 16:32:03 Your choice 16:32:11 Which would uou prefer? 16:32:18 You* 16:35:03 Answer me! 16:35:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:35:27 Any 16:35:30 YOU choose 16:35:49 Ugh fine 16:36:06 I'll clean I suppose... 16:37:28 I mean 16:37:32 Uhmmmm 16:37:35 I think 16:37:41 *zips away* 16:37:48 *zips back* 16:37:54 What? 16:37:58 Where did you go? 16:38:43 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:38:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:39:01 The hemotron has somehow repaired itself 16:39:12 And is still 'harvesting fuel' 16:39:19 .. 16:39:22 From memelandians 16:39:25 Ugh 16:39:45 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 16:39:46 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 16:39:55 The contract said that you are not allowed to have an invention that kills 16:40:09 Or steal 16:40:22 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:40:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:40:47 Well 16:40:57 That was before I signed that contract 16:41:06 Still counts 16:41:09 And I'm not controlling it 16:41:13 Then.. 16:41:20 We'll have to... 16:41:24 Destroy it 16:41:37 As much as I dont want to do that 16:41:55 It's for the sake of memelandia 16:42:46 Okay... 16:43:32 Grab your weapons 16:43:36 Wait... 16:43:42 Does it have any weakness? 16:43:48 Um 16:44:01 I have a strategy 16:44:10 Possess him 16:44:22 and I'll defeat him while you do that 16:44:29 Is that the strategy? 16:44:34 *it 16:44:41 No 16:44:54 I can't really possess that 16:45:00 Oh 16:45:02 Don't ask why 16:45:02 I see 16:45:25 *Notes* 16:45:31 Now, tell me the strategy 16:45:58 Bait it into catching something that looks like a memelandian like a dummy, that is filled with something harmful 16:46:22 "Harmful" 16:46:29 Mhh... 16:46:43 What could be the harmful thing? 16:47:01 I don't know. 16:47:06 Some sort of acid? 16:47:13 Maybe 16:47:15 Yeah 16:47:18 A good acid 16:47:23 We need a good acid 16:47:36 Alright, Let's do this! 16:47:45 *Grabs a crash test dummy* 16:48:01 *Puts a small hole on it* 16:48:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:48:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:48:05 Fill it! 16:48:07 We need to make it look as realistic as possible 16:48:12 Yeah 16:48:16 After putting the acid, of course 16:48:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:48:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:49:13 *adds a material on the inside that will prevent the acid from eating through it, and fills it with very strong acid* 16:49:20 Good 16:49:21 Now 16:49:29 I'm not a good painter 16:49:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:49:30 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:49:33 So... 16:49:38 Hey! 16:49:55 What? 16:50:01 My paint-o-bot will prove helpful for once! 16:50:15 *activates the paint-o-bot* 16:50:19 Okay 16:50:29 Paint-o-bot: What should I paint? 16:50:33 A memelandian! 16:50:39 Paint-o-bot: Yes, sir 16:50:53 Paint-o-bot: Where should I paint? 16:51:03 On this dummy 16:51:11 Paint-o-bot: Yes, sir 16:51:24 Paint-o-bot: *Paints a memelandian* 16:51:38 Wow! It looks so realistic! 16:51:48 Paint-o-bot: Done 16:52:07 Paint-o-bot: *automaticly turns off* 16:52:16 Neat 16:52:22 Now 16:52:23 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 16:52:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:52:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:52:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:52:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:52:39 Possess the dummy 16:52:45 (IT HAPPENED AGAIN* 16:52:46 ) 16:53:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:53:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:53:12 *possesses the dummy* 16:53:27 Now, go outside and find it 16:53:36 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:53:47 Ofc you won't come 16:53:51 Well 16:53:54 I don't want to die 16:53:59 I'm doing it safe 16:54:10 Is that wrong? 16:54:20 Well 16:54:37 Is it going to be like this all of the time? 16:54:55 If you don't make killing robots 16:54:59 no 16:55:21 You hiding like a coward and me going out and possibly risking my life? 16:55:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:55:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:55:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:55:28 Risking your life? 16:55:36 It's that bad? 16:55:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:55:50 Ugh 16:55:52 Sure 16:55:56 I'll come 16:56:58 Fine 16:57:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:57:04 *goes outside* 16:57:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:57:30 *the Hemotron is right near the entrance, waiting for boss and AC* 16:57:33 *Comes equiped with a protective suit* 16:57:50 *it immediately goes after AC* 16:57:55 ! 16:58:10 Come on, try me! 16:58:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:58:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:58:34 *it fires a laser at AC and tires to catch boss on the net* 16:58:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 16:58:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 16:58:58 *they succeed, and the liquid inside turns a brownish color* 16:59:01 *The protective suit is made out of a mirror* 16:59:14 *So the laser bounces* 16:59:41 *the hemotron Falls over sideways and the tank cracks and acid mixed with blood spills out everywhere* 16:59:52 Disgusting! 17:00:01 *floats beside AC* 17:00:03 Yes 17:00:09 o s**t did i just Ursuul 17:00:12 Atleast, it's done 17:00:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:00:14 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:00:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:00:22 (You kinda did, Tidal) 17:00:25 (But not really) 17:01:24 *it slowly gets up, and slowly tries to limp away* 17:02:03 Mhhh... 17:02:16 What is it doing? 17:02:28 Trying to ecsape 17:02:44 Yeah but... 17:02:45 where? 17:03:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:03:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:03:14 It's just trying to get away I guess 17:03:38 Is it still able to kill? 17:03:52 Maybe 17:04:01 Then... 17:04:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:04:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:04:36 We shouldn't let him go 17:04:42 Uh huh 17:05:00 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:05:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:05:23 *floats over, and trips it up, it falls backwards, shattering 2 of its legs* 17:06:02 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 17:06:25 (Hi) 17:06:34 (Update log?) 17:07:01 (CONTINUE RP?!?!) 17:07:05 (Yeah) 17:07:07 Alright 17:07:12 iupdatelog 17:07:19 !updatelog 17:07:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:07:26 (Tidal) 17:07:28 ? 17:07:32 (Not everyone can update logs) 17:07:36 (For some reason) 17:07:41 (Not like it was bad) 17:07:46 Hm 17:07:58 What should we do with it? 17:08:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:08:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:08:16 Let's rebuild him into a cleaning robot that works with normal electricity 17:08:18 Why not? 17:08:22 !updatelogs 17:08:22 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz: Logs updated (added ~113 to log page). 17:08:29 also my chat crashed earlier >.> 17:08:32 That wouldn't work 17:08:39 Oh 17:08:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:08:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:08:51 Then we'll build that cleaning robot from scratch 17:09:37 Okay 17:09:47 What about the hemotron though? 17:09:58 Can he still harm? 17:10:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:10:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:10:52 Probably not, but maybe... 17:10:58 Just 17:11:03 Remove his weapons 17:11:12 and we'll throw him in the junkyard afterwards 17:11:12 And leave it there? 17:11:15 Og 17:11:17 Oh 17:11:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:11:18 Well 17:11:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:11:31 He'll find friends in the junkyard 17:11:58 *removes the weapons from the hemotron* 17:12:30 You can also make it so he can't harvest blood anymore 17:13:14 I don't think I can do that without destroying it 17:13:22 Well 17:13:26 Destroy it, then 17:13:32 It's fine 17:13:36 It's just a robot 17:13:41 It won't feel anything 17:13:59 *it looks at AC* 17:13:59 He's just pieces of metal 17:14:08 *It 17:14:10 ... 17:14:12 Right? 17:14:35 *and slowly crawls towards them with its 2 legs left* 17:14:46 *Backs up* 17:15:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:15:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:15:11 *it leaps at AC, pinning them to the ground* 17:15:16 BOSS 17:15:35 Break it! 17:15:40 Now! 17:15:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:16:06 *slams into it at full speed, sending it flying into a tree* 17:16:24 Thank you 17:16:34 He should be broken, now 17:17:29 *it collapses, but still stares at AC* 17:17:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:17:58 I shouldn't have said it... 17:18:56 Is it still working? 17:19:01 How can it stare at me? 17:19:30 It isn't broken 17:19:37 I mean it kinda is 17:19:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:19:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:19:42 But it is still... 17:19:48 can it still harvest? 17:19:52 No 17:20:02 Can he harm? 17:20:03 I guess not 17:20:37 It can't 17:20:44 Good 17:20:55 I hope it can't reconstruct himself... 17:21:01 *itself 17:21:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:21:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:21:33 I don't think it can 17:21:43 "think" 17:22:03 Let's just left him in the junkyard 17:22:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:22:13 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:22:57 *leave 17:23:00 GTG 17:23:01 bye 17:23:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:23:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:23:25 Bye 17:23:27 Rip 17:24:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:24:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:24:33 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:24:35 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:25:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:25:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:25:36 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:25:37 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:26:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:27:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:28:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:30:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:30:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:30:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:31:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:31:03 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:31:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:31:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:32:53 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:32:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:33:49 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:33:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:34:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:34:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:34:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:34:53 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:35:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:35:35 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:36:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:36:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 17:37:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:37:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:37:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:39:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:39:31 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:40:14 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:40:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:41:10 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:41:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:41:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:41:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:42:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:42:53 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:43:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:43:25 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:43:55 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:43:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:44:27 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:44:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:44:59 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:45:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:45:31 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:47:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:47:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:47:28 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:48:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:48:22 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:49:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:49:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:49:59 Urine is 80% garage and 20% money 17:50:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:50:23 In 1999, 2000 ended and 1998 begun 17:51:01 is Ice possessed by Sassafras? 17:51:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:51:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:51:41 Bees cannot fly, instead they just flail around in dispair 17:51:42 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:51:58 Roofs will implode if malnourished 17:52:11 Ice is possessed by Sassafras. 17:53:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:53:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:53:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:53:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:54:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:54:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:54:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:55:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:55:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:56:27 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:56:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:57:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:57:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:57:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:58:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:58:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:58:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:59:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 17:59:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 17:59:11 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 17:59:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 17:59:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:00:04 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:00:05 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:00:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:00:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:00:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:00:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:01:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:01:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:02:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:02:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:02:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:03:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:03:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:03:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:04:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:04:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:05:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:06:01 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:06:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:06:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:06:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:06:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:06:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:07:44 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:07:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:08:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:08:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:08:17 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:08:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:09:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:11:10 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:11:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:11:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:11:49 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:11:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:12:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:12:46 Agh 18:12:51 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:13:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:13:42 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:13:43 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:13:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:15:14 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 18:15:16 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:16:20 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 18:16:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 18:16:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:18:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:18:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:33:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:43:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:43:43 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 18:44:19 What drugs was Ice taking? 18:44:42 Sassafras? 18:45:44 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 19:03:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:03:46 Ugh 19:03:52 Taco always joins when I'm gone 19:09:16 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:20:21 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:25:47 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:31:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:36:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:39:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:39:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:44:45 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:46:59 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:47:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:52:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:56:28 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:01:54 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:13:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:13:06 A 20:13:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:20:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:20:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:20:44 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:21:00 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:22:50 Hi 20:22:56 Fight me 20:28:21 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:29:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:35:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:50:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:50:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:56:03 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:04:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:09:11 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:10:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:10:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:11:19 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:11:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:12:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:12:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:00:33 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:00:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:01:14 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:01:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:05:58 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:08:47 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:09:12 ������ 22:09:42 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:10:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:15:50 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 22:58:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:58:26 hi 22:59:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:59:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 22:59:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 22:59:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 23:00:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 23:02:05 hi 23:03:51 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:04:04 well fuck 23:04:42 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat Category:Chat Logs